Curtains, valances and the like are commonly made with a curtain rod receiving pocket along one end and mounted on a curtain rod that is inserted through the pocket, with the fabric gathered or shirred along the rod to provide folds or ruffles in the curtain or valance. Conventional curtain rods are relatively narrow with a face width of less than one inch. However, in order to produce different decorative effects, it has also been proposed to use a wide face curtain rod in curtains and the like having a wide rod receiving pocket to provide a relatively wide heading on the curtain or valance. Such wide face curtain rods require roll forms for forming the wide face rods that are different from those used in forming conventional narrow face curtain rods. In addition, increasing the face width of the curtain rod also increases its weight and the size of the containers required for packaging. Further, such wide face curtain rods are opaque and do not allow light transmission through the heading portion of the drapery or valance supported thereon.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior wide face curtain rods used to produce a wide heading on a curtain or valance, by providing a curtain rod assembly having vertically spaced upper and lower curtain rods that are interconnected intermediate their ends by spacer bars in such a manner as to allow insertion of the curtain rod assembly into a wide pocket in a curtain or valance.
Another object of this invention is to provide a curtain rod assembly for use in providing a wide heading on curtains, valances and the like, and which allows light transmission through the heading.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a curtain rod assembly for providing a wide heading on curtains, valances and the like and which is relatively light in weight and which can be disassembled for compact packaging, storage and transportation.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a curtain rod assembly for wide pocket curtains and the like, and which can be made utilizing two conventional narrow curtain rods.